reunion
by krazychika.bby
Summary: when someone of elis past comes to visit drama takes place. what will happen between eli and clare.. horrible summary i know but my first fanfic so dont hate. :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Eli's POV:**_

_***diinnggg donngg***_

"_**ughh"..*ding dong* …"MOM! DAD! Door!" then I realized, they weren't home. I dragged myself out of bed and walked downstairs half asleep . "who would wake me up at 7am on a FREAKING Saturday…Stupid doorbell" I thought to myself**_

_***knock knock* "IM COMING!…geez people these days" I open the door ready to snap at whoever woke me up. "WH.." but whoever it was beat me to it "bonjour!". I look up and there she was. The last person I thought id see standing at my door. But dam was it good to see her. **_

"_**Mel?" I asked unsure if I was so tired I was imagining things. "the one and only!" she smiled one of her cheesy smiles "what are you doing here?" I asked still a bit out of it. "oh well if im not welcome then I guess.." I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug b4 she could walk away. "come here cuz" I could tell her I caught her off guard but she soon returned the hug. "haha missed me much?" I smirked. Aside from Clare, She was the only one who understood me & fought back at me with just as much sarcasm. Mel was like my sister, she was my best friend. And she could read me like a book so she always knew what was going on in my head. I hugged her tighter and heard her squeak. I felt her struggle to break free from my death grip and heard her huff "sheesh..eli..I …cantt..breeathh" I laughed and let her go. "look at you!.." I looked her up and down. "wow…you've grown since the last time I saw you" "well that was years ago Elijah..what did u expect?" I cringed at the name and she just laughed. **_

"_**so you coming in or you ganna stand here all day?" I said with one of my infamous smirks. I expected a snaky remark but instead she looked past me searching the house "your parents home?" "uh..noo..why?" I asked a little suspicious "where are they?" avoiding the question I see. "out of town..why?" "oh no reason" something was up, I can read her just as well as she can read me & I could tell she was hiding something. she noticed me eye her questioningly and immediately smiled. Whatever she was hiding, would have to wait. I thought to myself. "so what brings you here?" "oh just wanted to visit…" "your favorite cousin ever?" I retorted a wide smirk on my face. "why would I be visiting him HERE. At YOUR house" she grinned "ouch vicious little girl" she gave me an 'excuse me?' & I held my hand up to surrender. "okay okay...You win" "don't I always?" "you got a point there" we both laughed. I plopped myself on the couch and became serious again "okay seriously im not your favorite cousin?" I put my hand to my heart and pouted feigning hurt. I expected her to scowl and say something sarcastic but instead she came up to me and hugged me. After the shock I hugged her back smiling . I broke away and looked at her "okay so why are you here?" "well since im on vacation from school and I had no plans..and I missed you I convinced mom & Tyler to let me visit" she said as she sat herself on the couch. Next to me. "so how is**__ aunt Sara?" I asked getting comfortable, I knew we had a lot of catching up to do. "well…." Mel started getting comfortable. I smirked knowing she read my mind._

_Mellissa was unique, she was her own person but me and her were a lot alike in some ways. I guess you could call her a freak just by looking at her appearance. She was like me..goth..sarcastic..and rebellious but she wasn't a misfit. She didn't quite fit in with a specific crowd, she was more of the kinds of people who would make friends with anyone and everyone. She was sweet but if you mess with her she wouldn't shrug it off. Shed fight back with just as much venom. She was a very complex person yet simple, a perfect example of a contradiction. And Even though she was only a year and a half younger then me I still saw her as my baby cousin. To me She was just as innocent and oblivious to the danger out in the real world as she was when we were younger. _


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

Clare's POV:

I woke up to the shower running. 'must be mom' I thought.

I sighed and looked at the clock on m nightstand..9:00. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and I didn't wanna waste my time trying so I got myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and washings my face I turned the shower on. After waiting a while for the water to warm up a little I peeled my clothes of and stepped inside. After my shower I wrapped he towel around me and went to my room to change. I slipped on some shorts and a cami then headed downstairs to get something to eat. I heard the phone ring and my mother stoop up to answer it. "morning mo " is aid before she put the phone to her ear. "morning honey" she answered rite before she started chatting on the phone with most likely someone from church." While she was talking on the phone I made me some pancakes. When I sat down ready to dig in my mom came in. "hey sweetie I have to go, the church needs me o help with the preparation for the fundraiser tonight.." she told me as she grabbed her jacket and keys. "ill be back soon okay?. bye" she kissed me on my head and left. Moments later I heard the car drive off. I after finishing my pancakes I grabbed the dishes and started washing while lost in my thoughts. Mom and dad have gotten better, even thought they're divorced they're friends. I'm still getting used to the divorce even though its been a while since they old me. 'At least there's no more screaming and fighting.' I told myself. After I finished putting the dishes back to their rightful place I decided Id give Eli a call. So I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone…It read 10. "he should be up by now" I dialed his number and waited for the love of my life to answer a smile plastered on my face. Our relationship has been going great. We've been through a lot but its only made us closer. "hey its Eli. Obviously I cant come to the phone 'cause I'm busy so you know what o do...beep" I pouted, a little disappointed he didn't answer. He must be sleeping still. I thought to myself.

I decided to call Alli since Eli didn't answer and Adam was most likely asleep. He told me he was with Fiona. *ring ring..* "hello?" "Heyy Alli." "CLARE!" she squealed we talked for hours until she had to go meet drew. They're not together but Alli gave him a chance to redeem himself by being friends. She's back a Degrassi but her parents still don't trust her so she cant go out on weekdays without Sav.

After I got off he phone with alli I called Eli again. Hoping he would answer . I knew he was supposed to hang with Adam but that was at 1 and I was only 12. 'ring ring ..' I sat there waiting for him to answer, but it went to voicemail…Again. 'maybe he's busy getting ready' I told myself reassuringly pushing the doubt to the back of my head.

Since I had nothing else to do I got out my English homework and started my writing assignment. I guess I was so into my writing I didn't notice that by the time I finished it was 1:15. "haha well since I'm done with that I guess I could relax and listen to some music." I told myself. I grabbed my ipod slipped the headphones Eli gave me on and pressed play. I laid down and relaxed while listening to the song blast through he headphones. I soon closed my eyes and felt sleep take over. Before I could completely fall asleep I heard my phone ring 'ahh so close'.

I looked at the screen to see Adam was calling. I quickly picked up the phone and answered "hey Adam. What's up?" "nothing, your boyfriends there?" he sounded like he was in a bad mood. "no I thought he was with you" "he ditched me.." "well you want me to come over so we can solve this mystery and both scold him for being late" "haha okay see you soon". I hung up and got dressed. I went downstairs and left a note for my mom in case she came home before me. Adams was one of my best friends luckily he didn't live that far so I got there in no time. I saw him sitting on the front steps mumbling. He seemed very annoyed and mad. I walked up to him "hey...room for another partaker in this..rant or whatever this is" "ha.." he seemed to smile lightly but I could tell he was still very pissed. He scooted over and I sat next to him. 'have you tried calling him?" "yea he wont answer...maybe he'll answer if you call" "I tried before but I guess i could try again" I got up and took out my cell phone. While I dialed Elis number Adam got is phone out to. "we'll take turns calling...he'll have to answer one of us." "of course Adam" I rolled my eyes and we both laughed. "hey its Eli.." I hung up getting a little annoyed.."my turn" Adam told me.

We spent 20 minutes calling then gave up. I was starting to get worried. I guess Adam noticed cause he told me not to worry. I smiled weakly "wanna go to the dot?" I asked starting to walk in the direction of the dot. I really wanted to find something to distract me. "sure I could use some fries. lets go". he smiled and we started walking and talking toward the dot.

When we got inside we looked for a table. "CLARE..ADAM!" we looked for the source of the voice and found alli sitting with drew waving us over. We sat downs across from them "what are you guys doing here" asked drew. We told them about how Eli wouldn't pick up and how he basically disappeared from the face of the earth. Before anyone could say anything my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw Elis name flashing on my screen. "its Eli" I told them. As soon as I opened it and pressed answer Adam snatched my phone away. "ADAM! I snapped at him "chill I'm just putting it on speaker" he held the phone out in the middle of the table . "oh my god Clare I'm so sorry.." we heard Eli's voice but before he could finish his sentence Adam cut in "you should be" .."Adam?"

_Wow this was long I know_

_Sorry it took a while but I edited he 1__st__ chapter so yea that's why it took so long :]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to update.. Had conditioning and school so yea_

_Enjoyy__J_

_&dnt 4get to revieww :D_

_**Eli's pov**__we talked for hours while we ate breakfast-well cereal, I told her about Clare and how amazing things were going for us. I even told her about what I was planning for our 4 month anniversary and that I was planning on making it VERY special. after arguing over the dishes I turned on the water to soak them in and I noticed her yawn. 'duuhh she's probably tired from the plane ride' _I thought to myself.

"how bout you go get some rest?" I suggested. "that sounds..really tempting, but how bout I do that. AFTER a shower" "of course then we can continue this wonderful catching up with movie marathon.. "I said with a hint of sarcasm just to mess with her. "oh well dint let me ruin your plans" she said with a smirk. if chuckled and messed her hair which caused her to shoot me a playful glare & eye roll.I helped her with her bags and showed her to the guest room. as soon as I closed the door I heard the soft ring. curious I followed the sound to my room. I then realized it was my phone and grabbed it from the nightstand. as I saw the called id say "sav" I quickly answered the phone. "hello? "hey Eli".. what's up sav" "yea..definatly..i heard the concerts ganna be epic" the shower running startled me and then I caught a glimpse of the time..1:50 '_crap'_. "dammit" I muttered. "you okay?" I heard Sav ask. "yea yea I gotta go though see ya later man" "o.." I hung up before he could answer. I saw I had 14 missed calls and 10 text messages. I saw that 5 were from adam,6 from clare and 1 from sav. I didn't even bother reading the texts I instantly dialed Clare's number ready to apologize. when the phone kept ringing I was afraid she was mad but finally it stopped ringing. "oh gawd clare im so sor..." I was immediately cut off. "you should be!" _what? ..Adam? _"Adam?" I asked "no duh" I could tell by the venom in his voice he was mad. "look I know your mad but something came up" I tried explaining "are you okay?" I heard Clare's angelic voice.._must be on speaker_ I thought to myself "yea yea im fine its just.." I then heard the shower turn off"watever Eli save it"

"no look ill make it up to you..to both of you" "how?" I heard them ask simultaneously. "movies at my house?" silence..."okay we'll be over soon" "uhh..i cant now" I objected. thinking about how Mel was really tired and needed rest. I wanted them to get to know her but I wasn't ganna deprive her of sleep. I was disturbed from my train of thought when I heard clare ask "why not Eli?" "its just.." I heard the faint sound of water running 'didn't the shower turn off.?'"Eli…what's wrong? why cant we come over now?" she asked before I could answer I remembered I left the sink running. "Eli?" I heard clare ask in a sing song voice. "sorry...just come by in an hour or 2 okay baby...I have to go bye" I said in a rush then hung up before she could answer. I ran downstairs-well fell down to turn the water off. I decided to check on Mel after finishing the dishes. I knocked but there was no answer "im coming in" I yelled through the door. when I opened the door I saw Mel lying on the bed sleeping. _'she must've been more tired then I thought'_. I went to my room realizing how tired I was. since Mel woke me up I didn't get allot of sleep. yawning I decided to lie down for a while and rest. I guess I was real tired because as soon as my head hit the pillow I shut my eyes and drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's pov:okay? that was weird...hmm its probably nothing. i thought. i quickly shook off the doubt. and saw everyone else looking at me with the same expression. I guess they noticed i felt uncomfortable with them gaping at me so they looked away. suddenly sav came back. i didn't even notice him leave. he sat down across from me and gave Alli a look asking what he missed.. she shook her head telling him to drop it. he seemed confused but sat there in the awkward silence-Adams pov:something's up…i just cant point mi finger on a while of silence sav interrupted mi train of thoughts. "okay Alli um we gatta go before mom and dad flip"i fake barfed when drew kissed Alli and clare laughed. "ima go too. You coming adam?" drew asked after Alli and Sav walked out. i looked at clare" naw ill just hang with clare for a while" i said smiling."okay well ima go see what KCs up to. ill pick you up later" he told me as he was getting up. we did a handshake and he gave clare a side hug before leaving. just then the waiter...peter came to our table. "guess only for 2 then?" "haha yea" "haha so what will it be?" "ill have some fries and a chocolate shake" they both looked at me "umm ill have a cheeseburger with fries and a...coke.""Kay it'll be out soon" he said with a smile as he turned "thanks peter' clare cried out to him with a smile of her own. "no problem baby Edwards :)"me and clare sat there talking while waiting for our food. "ughh the foods taking forever" i complained "well it IS pretty full" clare replied with a cocky smile so i stuck my tongue out at her and we laughed. "so we going to elis now or .what?" "well he said later" clare said a looking down "technically. It is later""10 minutes doesnt really count" she retorted. "that's not a no" i said with a smirk."haha i guess" i stood up "then lets go""but the food..?" before clare could get up peter came with the food. which mite i add looked sooo good. especially since i was starving.i looked at Clare with pleading eyes. she just laughed. "i guess AFTER we eat would be better""exactly haha" i joined in and then sat down and stuffed my face with it. "hungry much?" I heard Clare ask sarcastically."STARVING" i said which only made her laugh.-Clare's pov:after 20mins adam finished. i guess he really WAS starving. haha when i finished my shake I searched through my pure for the cash. "dont worry" adam said while placing 15 dollars on the table "its on me" i smiled and got up "thanks" i replied while we were headed toward the door."no problem..by the time you fished out the money from that purse of yours it would've been closing time." he said with a smirk i nugded him with mi elbow..but he dodged it. unfortunately i fell and bumbed into some stranger. "sorry" i told him shyly"ha…dont worry about it" he replied then walked awayi saw adam laughing outside the window. i ran outside and tackled him."that was so cruel adam "HEY ..your...the the one that t ttried to hit me..haha too b b bad you fail ed." he said trying to catch his breath. as soon as his laughter died down i gave him a glare. "sorry" he said with his hands up surrendering. i smiled and he returned it. "so...elis?" "haha yea" "maybe you should call first" i said before we started walking "already on itv " he replied taking his cell phone out. "hopefully he answers his cell phone this time" he said with a hint of anger. "if not ..you could always try his house phone" i suggested. he smiled as if saying 'gee thanks'. i shook my head and we both cracked a smile as he put the phone to his ear. -mels pov:i woke up to my phone ringing…"ugh stupid phone" i mumbled while looking for my cell. as soon as i saw who it was i pressed ignore. "he doesn't need to know where i am." i then noticed i got 2 texts.. one from mi momhope you got there okay sweetie. call me when you get settled in your dorm! miss you already…xoxo mom and phil. :) 3

and 1 from mi dad:behave leesa i know its not what you wanted but please dont get into TOO much trouble.. okay? love you(: .-dad?I groaned and got up feeling my throat dry. i peaked out the door but heard nothing "hm? thats strange.." i thought to myself.i went looking for Elis room. after the 3rd try i found him…asleep…haha. "guess he was pretty tired too." before i closed the door i heard vibrating. And saw Elis phone under the bed. i snuck over there and grabbed his phone. it said Adam... 'phew...I thought it was aunt Ce...maybe i should hid it just to be safe he doesn't mention me being here to them.' I left the room and headed back for mine. i hid the phone in one of my drawer. Noticing that the so called Adam stopped calling. i felt kind of bad for hiding it but I mean i don't think they'd call his cell that much. ..which means they'd call the house phone 'shoot'. I shook the thought from mi head and decided to at least put some clothes away. So he's not suspicious. after filling the first drawer. The one with the phone I went downstairs and turned on the TV. 'Eli wont mind if i watch some TV' I told myself. after flipping threw a bunch of channels i finally found one that I could settle on watching for a while.

_Its been a while I know..srry :/ this was just a filler ill update this weekend..well ill try to __J__ 3 _


End file.
